Choices
by LK1020
Summary: Stuck between two families, Vongola and Scompiglio. Chrome has to choose between staying apart of the Vongola as second mist guardian, or return to her past family and accept a new fate that awaits. Bit of AU. Chrome-centric, OC. and chaos.


_**Hello *bow* It's nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy my story.**_

 ** _I don't own KHR_**

* * *

Opening her eyes for the fifth time in the row Chrome felt a present nearby for the past couple of weeks. Curiosity did tempt her to investigate the flame, but choose to ignore it. Continuing to ignore the present again and falling back to sleep images of the past began to appear, meeting Mukuro for the first time, joining the Vongola family, traveling to the future, meeting Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, and the incident. Not having much childhood memories everything was still a blur, fragments appear during different events. But that one image of a group of six gathered around a nearby shrine each taking turns carving names including Chrome. Staring back up Chrome could only see the different characteristics from each kid, one had lighting shape scar on his cheek, twins one with a royal blue hair and the other a crimson red, amber-haired girl, a little girl holding a teddy bear holding another boy's hand both wearing a red bobby pin crossed into a red X. Everyone wearing a common uniform except for her imminently falling back to the cycle of memories that rotate.

Opening her single violet eye Chrome turned to see the time being 6AM two hours early then time had set, Chrome took the opportunity for a morning stroll before heading to the Vongola underground base. Namimori was fairly chilly this morning, gust of wind blew past, the moon slowly setting in west and the sun rising in the east. Walking further in to town lost in thought yet felt the same arura from before, turning back she saw a glimpse of a shadow making a run for it, without second thought Chrome began to chase after it. Dodging obstacles and avoiding things being thrown, came to an end in the alley where a piece of cloth hung from the fence showing the two letters AK. Standing there lost again in thought she didn't bother noticing the skylark behind her. " **Herbivore, what are you doing here?** " Hibari stated inspecting the area seeing it was unusual for the mist guardian to be here, looking back at him Chrome didn't know how to state it either bluntly say she's being stalked or someone trying to tell her something but couldn't quite grasp it. Ignoring him and putting the mysterious cloth back in her pocket Chrome decided it was time to walk back to base with Hibari following behind for a while then disappearing on his own.

Reaching the base Chrome could only see that half of the lights were on and rest were off only leading to the conference room, where she met Reborn-san and the other Arcobaleno gathered. " **Reborn-san** " Chrome spoke entering the conference room without a notice, " **Ciaossu, Chrome you're early today** " Reborn turned to face chrome seeing at something was odd or something odd's going to happen. " **Anyway to get you started ahead we are expecting potential allies or enemies visiting from Cergy, France** " proceeding to add more information " **they seem to be a mixed group.** "

As time started too past and everyone started to come in Reborn and the other Acrobaleno started informing the guardians about another family visiting from the France. " **So..When will they be here?** " Tsuna asked nervously imaging another crazy family just like Varia. " **Dame-Tsuna that's your job** ," Reborn said pointing a gun straight at Tsuna " **aieee! Reborn-san!** " Tsuan screamed running out of the room. " **As for all of you guys, I leave it to you to figure it out** " leaving the guardians to sort things out themselves.

Position in the corner of the couch Chrome hasn't spoken since the beginning of the morning spacing out to the max. wasn't like her to do that left Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin worried, " **Haru-chan, do you think Chrome has been herself lately?** " Kyoko whispered to Haru giving a worried look at Chrome then back " **Hai, Chrome-chan hasn't been Chrome-chan since 2 weeks ago desu** " whisper back a face with worried expression written all over it.

Out in the streets of Namimori, Tsuna, and the gang didn't know where to start looking either the shopping district, park or around the school. " **Judime, how about we split up? The girls can go towards the shopping center, Ryohei and Baseball-Freak go to the park, Hibari can search his own turf, you, me, and Lambo can search the streets** " Gokudera suggested. Sounding satisfied by his suggestion everyone departed to their assigned areas. " **Search to the EXTREME**!" Ryohei yelled running to the direction of the park " **ma, ma Ryohei-sempai** " Yamamoto called after him.

Walking in through the district Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan took the opportunity to shop, leaving I-pin and Chrome to wait.

Taking a break at a local café Chrome still, ponder about those images that flash through her brain. A boy with a lighting shape scar on his cheek, twins one with a royal blue hair and the other a crimson red, amber-haired girl, a little girl holding a teddy bear holding another boy's hand both wearing a red bobby pin crossed into a red X. It just doesn't make sense, remembering everything after the accident and before the accident, but _that_ image stayed showing a special feature to each kid just pop out of nowhere.

" **Chrome-chan** " Kyoko spoke up breaking the mist guardian's concentration. " **What's wrong**?" Looking straight at Kyoko, Haru, and then I-pin all showing the same expression, Chrome didn't know how to break it to them either say the entire truth or an entire lie. Taking a pause then saying " **It's just Matsuoka-sensei test tomorrow** " Chrome lied giving Kyoko and Haru a relieved expression. " **Oh! I forgot** " Kyoko replied, " **We need to go back to the base.** " Grabbing their bags, while Chrome carried I-pin backed.

Reaching the base everyone had already made it back, and new faces appear. " **Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Chrome, I-pin. This is the Scompiglio family** " Tsuna introduce just the family. Looking up chrome stood in shock, each has the same exact characteristic as the people in her dream but more grown up. Taking a step back and shock written over her face. The Blondie same exact scare on his face had the same exact expression breathing out the only word that causes the entire room to go silent and eyes turn to Chrome.

" **Nagi-chan** "

* * *

 _ **Taking you for taking the time to read this story, I do hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **I am a busy student so updating won't be regularly, but do hope you enjoy. Please comment for any errors or feedback.**_


End file.
